Sonic:An Adventure Back Home
by Chachigirl96
Summary: Her world was demolished by Nazo. Her siblings were separated from her, but with the help of Sonic and his friends,she may be able to finish off her foes, reuninte with the remainder of her kind,and maybe start anew.
1. Prologue

AUTHOR NOTES

**Hi everyone! Well, this is the first story I'm uploading. Yeah, I really don't like fanfic characters that much, but seeing as how this is about the only story I have that isn't crap and isn't just regular fiction; Behold, My Ultimate Power. -_-…. **

**Please rate, favorite, comment, and I want critique if any of you are brave enough to face my fury XD just kidding I really want you guys's honest opinion.**

**So merry Christmas! Hope you all enjoy and hopefully if I'm not too busy being lazy I'll upload some other work too.**

~Somewhere in Space~

"You may have killed everyone else on this planet, but you'll have to get past me to get my sisters!"

"I intend to."

"TWISTER BLAST!"

"You are most pathetic in your attacks. I almost feel like I'm fighting a child...oh, that's right..."

"AHHHH-uh-ugh..."

Two little girls watched the showdown in space from a rocky hilltop. One looked about 6, the other was around 15. Both were very nervous. "He's going to make it...he HAS to!" the younger one declared. "He's-falling..." the older one tried to fight back tears. A male of their same species, around 20, walked up to them. "I've finished" he said to them. The older one looked both relieved and anxious. "but-" "you know what he said to do if...this happened..." the alien species looked away."Fine...I want to...do as he wishes...he's older, he knows...better." she looked back once more at the blazing battle. "I wish you luck brother..." she let a sob escape her lips. No sooner did she, than ray canons from the ship nearby start to blast away at the planet. "NOW!" the older one rushed the two girls into the house nearby. A portal awaited them. "Where does it go?" the little girl asked. "I don't know...get in." he helped the two girls into the portal. "HOLD-" but the two girls slipped in without touching. "God..." the boy shook his head."...I just hope its safe..." a ray canon blasted the house. "AGH!" the house collapsed on the spot.

In space, however, the battle was about to be over. The strange creature glowed bluish silver and unleashed a fury of energy from him. The 18-year old, battered and worn, passed out and began to plummet back to his ruined planet. The silver one raced past him and landed right before he crashed to the ground. He scoffed and ran up to...the pile of rubble? "Blast! They're-" he looked around. "Gone..." he turned and walked back to the 18 year old, bruised, weak, barely alive."Well, you will just have to answer my questions until your sister's are found..." he picked up the younger male and flew back to his ship.


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**DA DA DAAAA! The first REAL chapter! I have yet to actually conceive the second chapter, but I assure you that I'll try my best! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE:A STRANGE NEW PLANET

Amy Rose woke as she always did, at 7:45 on a beautiful Tuesday morning. "Ah! what a wonderful day!" she exclaimed as she looked outside and saw the birds, the big blue sky, the dead girl lying down on her flower bed, some squirrels looking for nuts and

WHAT? Amy fell out of bed. "Ouch!" she hurried herself into her robe and practically flew outside. "Oh my gosh..." she edged closer to the girl and prodded her gently."I should get her to Vanilla! I'll just see if she can make a house call. She struggled to get the girl into her house and onto the sofa.

"Telephone, mom!" Cream called out to her mother. Vanilla was working in her flower garden and Cream was playing with Cheese nearby. They were expecting the Chaotix detective agency to come by soon and they both wanted the yard to be lovely for their picnic. "I've got it dear." Vanilla picked up the phone and politely answered "hello?"

"Vanilla! Can you please come to my house as soon as possible?" "Whatever is the matter Amy?" Ms. Rabbit sensed the anxiety in the hedgehogs' voice. "Well, there was a girl lying unconscious in my flower bed!" "Oh my! I'll be right over!" the girls exchanged quick goodbyes and Vanilla grabbed her emergency kit. "Cream! Come on! we have to go to Amy's house right away!

Amy waited by the window for any signs of the rabbit family. Suddenly, the girl jolted up straight. "TWISTER HOLD MY HAND!" she screamed, making Amy scream too. "Who are you, where am I?" she demanded nervously. "calm down, I'm just trying to help." Amy assured her. The girl calmed down a little. "Where's..." "Where's who?" Amy asked concerned. Were there others like her on this planet? She did, after all, look different. She had pale colored hair that fell past her waist, and strange, antennae-things..." Amy gulped. She wondered if these new creatures would be hostile. The girl didn't look menacing in any visible way, but looks could be deceiving... "Twister. She's my sister." the girl said. "Oh, is she here too?" the girl's eyes flew open. She began to cry. Amy winced. "Was it something I said?" she asked. "No...I'm sorry..." the girl wiped her eyes. "It's just-the possibility that she, was transported somewhere else-OH GOD!" she started to cry again. Amy bit her lower lip. "Don't worry uh-what's your name?" "Hurricane." the girl choked out between sobs. "Aha! Hurricane and Twister! how cute!" the girls wails grew louder. Amy winced again. "Hurricane!" she grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "Don't worry. My friends are coming, and I am going to make sure that every inch of the planet is scoured to see if your sister is here!" the girl stopped crying. "R-really?" Amy nodded. "Thank you!" the girl threw her arms around the pink hedgehog. "but, how will you accomplish such a task?"

Amy smirked. "Don't worry, I know JUST the guy for the job. She walked to where her cell phone was lying, in the privacy of the kitchen. "He might as well make himself useful while he's running around." she murmured as she dialed Sonics cell phone number.

"WHOOOOOO-HOOOOOO!" Sonic shouted as he raced through loops and shot down cliffs and canyons. Just then, he heard music playing! It was wonderful music...it was the Green Hill Zone theme! "Oh, my cell!" he whipped it out. "Hello you've reached Sonic T. Hedgehog what can I do for you?" he asked while running backwards. "hi Sonic, it's me, Amy." Sonic stumbled and fell on his bum. "Amy? how did you get my cell number?" "Long story. Tails can tell you later." "That blabber-mouthed fox..." Sonic muttered. "Anyways, I have a favor to ask of you." "U-uh-um...y-you don't want me to-kiss you, or anything along the lines of that, do you?" Amy rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a guinea pig. No, I need you to look for a little girl." Sonic was listening well now. "Why? What's wrong?" "Her name is Twister, She-she's Lavender, with pale blonde hair, and she has green antennae..." "WHAT?" "Look Sonic! there's not that many little girls out there with green antennae who look lost! But please find her-it's urgent!" "But why Amy, what is so important that I have to find her?" "No time to explain-OH NO!" Amy hung up on him. Sonic stared at the phone like it had just grown horns. "Don't worry Amy, I'M COMIIIIIIING!" he raced off towards her house.

"OH NO!" Amy had hung up because Hurricane had knocked over her table with all of her photos on it. She rushed

into the room where a flustered Hurricane stood. "I'm so sorry! I was just-" "it's ok,at least there's carpeting in here, so none of the pictures are broken." Amy began setting them on the table again. "What was it you were saying?" "Oh, I was just looking at them...and I guess I felt kind of dizzy and..." she smiled nervously. Amy smiled and finished putting the pictures back on the table. "Who is that?" Hurricane pointed at one picture. "Hm?" Amy looked at the picture of the ebony hedgehog. Even in the picture he looked unhappy. "Oh, Shadow. I really don't know why I have a picture of him, we're not really friends. I think Rouge snuck it over here and left it, I dunno." "Oh..." she said softly. Amy raised an eyebrow at her. Before she could ask any questions as to why Hurricane favored that picture, the doorbell rang. Amy opened it and Vanilla and Cream were standing there. "Is she alright?" Vanilla asked concerned. "She's actually conscious now! But I still think you should take a look at her, she's still dizzy she says. Come on in." Amy held open the door and the rabbits walked in.

"Well, everything seems to be in check," Vanilla tidied up her instruments back into her kit. "But you should still go easy on yourself if you feel dizzy." "I feel much better now, thank you. All of you." Hurricane beamed up at them all. "Now, how did you end up on our planet?" Amy asked curiously. The glow that seemed to radiate from the girl vanished. She gave a sigh. "But a few short days ago, my entire civilization was destroyed." Amy and the Rabbits gasped. "The only ones left were myself, my sister, my brother, and a good friend of ours named Typhoon, but on purpose." "On purpose for what?" Amy asked.

"Nazo, he wants us alive." "Nazo? Who is Nazo?" Hurricane glared ahead. "Our worst enemy. He used to be my father's closest advisor, They were friends, but Nazo had other ideas about running the kingdom, and…" "But why? What happened?" Cream asked. "I don't know! it's something to do with us children. We must have special powers or something! He revolted against my father and blew our planet to oblivion!" the girls looked horrified. " So Typhoon promised my brother that he would get us somewhere safe. He had been working on a portal; You see, he loves to build things." "Tails likes to build things too!" Cream chimed in. "Shh! Cream! It's not polite to interrupt." Hurricane gave a short, small smile at the little rabbit. "She reminds me so much of Twister..." she thought."Anyways?" Amy was anxious to find out what happened. "Anyways, Nazo attacked again. My brother met him in space for a battle, while my sister and I watched

from below. and...Typhoon finished the portal, and he pushed us in first..." she held back tears. "and that's the last I ever saw of anyone and everyone I ever loved...I don't know if Cyclone survived the battle...I don't know where Twister was teleported to, I don't even know if...she WAS teleported! I don't know if Typhoon made it through the portal…

NOTHING!" she began to sob again. Amy and Vanilla exchanged worried glances at each other. The door burst open. "AMY!I'M HERE WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Sonic? What the-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DOOR?" Sonic was jumping around the place. "Alright, where's the robbers?" "ROBBERS?" Amy looked at him in disbelief "you screamed! a-and you hung up on me! And the robbers forced you to call me at gunpoint to tell me some weird mission to go off on so I wouldn't be anywhere near while they robbed you!" "YOU IDIOT!" Amy smacked him on the head with her hammer. "I TOLD YOU TO GO FIND A LITTLE GIRL WHO WAS LOST BECAUSE

THERE IS A LITTLE GIRL WHO'S LOST!WHEREVER YOU GOT THE IDEA THAT I WAS BEING ROBBED IS BEYOND ME!NOW,THANKS TO YOU,THAT SAME LITTLE GIRL IS STILL LOST AND MY DOOR HAS BEEN SMASHED TO

KINGDOM COME!" she chased him around with her hammer. "I was j-just trying to help!" Sonic stuttered as he ducked and dodged her attacks. Hurricane giggled. "Stop it you two please! Fighting isn't going to find Hurricanes' brother and sister and friend!" Cream cried out desperately. Amy and Sonic looked down at their shoes, ashamed. "I'm sorry for getting mad and hitting you Sonic." Amy apologized. "Yeah, I'm sorry you got mad too." Sonic said. Amy face palmed her forehead. "AND making mountains out of molehills and, heheh, breaking your door. I promise I'll get Tails to fix it." he grinned sheepishly. Amy smiled at him. Sonic's face then turned serious. "Wait, did you say she had a lost brother?" "Yes!" Hurricane shouted before falling off the couch. "Whoops, still dizzy." she said. "Hey, I just found a guy over near Eggman's place that was unconscious! I dropped him off at Tails' place so he could check up on him. "Why didn't you tell us?" Amy asked exasperated. "YOU said to be on the look-out for LITTLE GIRLS who were LOST. This GUY was in his early TWENTIES and looked UNCONSIOUS." Amy growled, frustrated. "Well come on everyone! Lets go and see if Hurricanes' brother is alright!" Cream said.

"Knock Knock little bro! I have some visitors for ya!" Sonic yelled when they arrived at Tails' house. The little kitsune opened the door. "Hi everyone! You all came to see me?" Tails looked tickled. "Yep!" Amy hugged him. Tails blushed. "Aw, come on

in your guys!" "Well thanks Tails I-w-whoa!" Sonic slipped and busted the door down. "That's two for you Sonic!" Amy laughed cruelly as she stepped over him. "oops..." Sonic muttered and picked himself up. "What is she talking about Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Oh, er, nothing. But hey, you think you could find some time to go and fix Amy's door sometime today?" Tails smiled and nodded "Uh-huh!...Who is this?" Tails noticed the new face in the crowd. "This is Hurricane! She transported here from her planet because some nutcase named Nazo destroyed her planet." Amy answered his question. "She has some friends she think might have been transported here as well, and we wanted to see-" "Yo Tails, what's going on-" a tall, dark-furred male with glasses stepped into the fox's living room, wiping oil off his hands with a cloth. He froze when he saw Hurricane. "HURRICANE!" Hurricane saw him. "TYPHOON!" she ran to him and hugged him. "I thought I would never see anyone again!" she cried out joyfully. "Me either. I didn't have enough time to specify on which planet I wanted to transport us all to, but maybe, the portal only transports to one planet…" Typhoon trailed off in thought. "but Twister and Cyclone, they're still missing!" Hurricane said worriedly. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them." he turned to Sonic and his friends "that is, if our new friends are willing to help us..." Sonic and his gang exchanged glances. "Count me in." Amy said. "Me too!" Tails confirmed. "We'll help!" Vanilla and Cream chimed in. They all looked at Sonic. "Whenever somebody needs a hand, I'll help in any way possible." Sonic said. Everyone cheered. "Oh thank you!" Hurricane hugged Sonic. "Hey hey hey! Get your own hedgehog!" Amy said in a half kidding/half serious voice. Everyone laughed.


End file.
